


Betwixt The Rift of Fate

by Descendeus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotines (Final Fantasy XIV), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hydaelyn Tempered Her Own Ancients, Mental Health Issues, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Unsundered Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendeus/pseuds/Descendeus
Summary: Two souls antithetical in nature, yet they remained bonded as the world was set asunder. Here and now, fate brought them together as enemies. Though time may have quite a divergent tale to tell - in past, present, and future.Through the eyes of Hydaelyn's beloved Warrior of Light, her story unravels at the peak of her plight upon the First. Together through tribulation and serendipity, shall she reveal the truth of her existence; inevitably becoming the center piece of fate's puzzle."Know this, I am always with you. All you must do is look to the stars and there you shall find your answer.”
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Betwixt The Rift of Fate

_With the events of that day, the day all on that star had remained still , the sound that shook the world - sending utopia into an age that would be its last. From that day on, the fate of the ancient star had begun to unravel, meeting its end in the threads of time within providence. Blessings of creation had soon become a curse, for nightmares were manifested from the deepest fears of the people; their timeless lives stripped from them within a mere blink of an eye. It had begun slowly, strictly occurring upon further and outlier provinces, closer to the source of it all. No sooner than late, awry creation and its horrors claimed isles, claimed cities, and the lives of countless._

_Within the circle of the Star’s stewards, various ideas and concepts were proposed, most tossed and scraped. Conflict and desperation laced their meetings and discussions, all while the carnage threatened to reach them, the final hope of the star. Nevertheless, in time a proposal was brought to the table, one in which would divide the morality and lives of the people with a great cost -_ **_Zodiark_ ** _._

  
  


_._

_._

_._

_._

_Stood at the peak of the Capitol building, atop its highest intact arch, stood a woman; her hood lowered, a red mantle held in her hands. Around her, there was naught but decimation, for the city was in ruins . From the heavens meteors rained, crashing into the earth leaving only destruction in their wake. The heavens themselves were painted in reddened ash from the rising heat of the ground burning beneath it, storms raging within heavy cloud cover that loomed over the city for continuous days. The view once painted in serene blue was now engulfed in vibrant crimson. Flames raged through the streets, claiming life and architecture alike. Building buckled under their foundation; falling and crumbling endlessly, shattering streets and roads, sending it all into the sinking earth. Explosion came with complemented clamor, all the doing of malformed creations. Screams had both echoed and been cut short, blood ran as water through it all, a river of which death had claimed. This was the end, this was_ **_the final day_ ** _._

_The summoning of Zodiark only claimed life rather than offer the salvation in which had been sought, the false god desiring more in order for him to play his hand. With morals asunder, as well as the star, fate had only been accepted, the end and embrace of the world under welcomed tenderly._

_However, there were groups opposed to the unrelenting and insatiable god, thus was the concept of_ **_Hydaelyn_ ** _born. A god meant to strike down the darkness and scatter the essence of the fiend of sacrifice across the stars. To achieve the equal amount of aether, of power to match that of Zodiark, sacrifice was the answer all the same., but thus did followers lack a suitable soul for her heart. With little to no time remaining, Hydaelyn had yet to be born and released as deliverance from the bindings of fates most calamitous.The final hour was approaching; for many, remaining on their knees praying to gods they have never seen was their final omen._

_Dropping the mask, she watched as it fell and was consumed by the flames below. All she was able to do was watch as the world and its people were claimed by all the misbegotten fiends, for there was nothing left. Law and order had crumbled along with the claiming of Amaurot and the shattering of the Convocation. Falling to her knees, the woman had turned to prayer, sobs racking her as the blood-tinted breeze raged around her. The invocations and pleas were lost to the hellscape, her screams the only thing to be heard along all else. There was naught one could do, except dream of a brighter tomorrow. With time, all is destined to end in one way or another. The flames slowly began rising as gales grew irate, the sounds of agony suddenly ceasing, leaving the eerie melody of death to play on its own accord. With her hands laced tightly and pressed to her fore, the woman’s lips parted in whispers that were gifted for another soul bound to another time and place, a somber smile concluding the prayer. Looking to their surroundings once more, the woman shut her eyes and sighed. A soul was not sensed anywhere, for her this too was the end. Rising from her knees, arms were spread open and wide as she spun upon the breeze, fate welcomed with a declaration for the end. With a crack of thunder upon the heavens, death’s melody played out as the woman fell freely, awaiting the world and gate to life beyond the flame, for she hoped to rise from these ashes. Howbeit, darkness did not greet her, for her vision was claimed by radiant light, words of hope ringing within her mind._

**_“Hear...feel...think.”_ **

_._

_._

_._

_._

Every fiber of my being worked to pull me from the nightmare that seemed to play within my mind time and time again. With every conclusion, I would make an attempt to scream to gain the attention of anything within the void, though no sound would leave me. Being so desperate to be pulled from the ceaseless torment, yet I remained in the bindings of the nightmare, brought back to the same point endlessly. Knowing immediately from the first loop of madness, it was Amaurot during the Final Days; the spitting image of the city beyond the flaming gates Emet-Selch had taken me through within the Tempest. However, this time, it was always through the eyes of another and not part of my own memory. Yet, it felt all too familiar lacking any pinpoint as to why. After a handful of relivings, I had simply come to the conclusion I was dead, and perhaps that was a fitting fate - but to be placed in limbo of memory I had no binding to? It was an odd occurrence. I felt for the world of the Ancients, yet the ones who remained were far from an ally, how desperately I wished to find a shared approach to fix the wrongdoings of the gods. However, such naive considerations were in the past; for I am a child of light, the others children of darkness. Yet, I still felt a connection to all of this; to the fallen star, the ancients, to _him;_ and while every fiber of my being told me to doubt said connection, my lack of the knowledge of truth and the feeling within my heart prevented me from doing so.

  
  


For what felt like eons, I felt the grip of reality upon me as I had fallen into the limitless voids of time and space laid interwoven. With the Mother’s enveloping light and her words in my ears, I felt the fetters tying me to this cursed realm break as I awoke.

A variety of voices bombarded my senses as my sight adjusted to the view before me. I had felt a hand land upon my shoulder, with the sudden intrusion, I instinctively grabbed the wrist of its bearer firmly, clearing my throat to speak as if it had been for the first time.

“How long have I been asleep?” As my vision cleared, one by one I was able to identify those beside me: the Exarch, the twins, and Andromeda, their sight holding me in astonishment. Turning to face the one in which I had in my grasp, it was Ryne. Widening my eyes, I released her and shot up in the cot I resided in, noting that we all currently resided in Spagyrics within the Crystarium.

“You’ve been out for over three moons.” Ryne had been the one to respond, an answer in which I had not been expecting in the slightest. 

“How do you feel?” Andromeda pressed into the mattress beside me, though the movement stirred unease within me. “Any nausea, aches, pains?” She had moved to press her hand to my fore, though I pulled away hastily as my breath hitched in response to her action. Muttering a simple no to the woman, I shuffled away from her. Frowning, Andromeda rose from her seat noting my reaction.

“N-No, I’m fine, just-” Looking down to my hands, they had begun shaking. I made an attempt to ponder upon how I had gotten into this situation. All I was able to recall was up until the point in which I had walked through those cursed gates into that hellscape with Emet-Selch. All after was simply nonexistent. Balling my hands in my lap to hide the fact I was shaking, I turned to the others. “What happened?”

“We thought you’d be able to tell us.” Alisaie’s tone was sharp, seemingly unamused at my question. “As we still lack any knowledge of that day.”

“I cannot recall unfortunately- I-I’m sorry.” Alisaie had turned to mutter something to her brother, her lips falling into a frown.

“That day down in the Tempest, after a long while without you returning, we made our own trek through the decimated city to find you.” Andromeda had begun to fill in the empty spots of my memory for me. “Eventually, we had recovered you, appearing as if you’ve been through hell, you and Emet-Selch both. "I furrowed my brow in confusion. “Though within you, there was the complete absence of light, yet your aether still burned with a similar radiance as if it remained. As for him, he seems to no longer be tempered to put it simply. So, that leaves a few questions unanswered.” My head had shot to Andromeda with the mention of his name _he was here?_

“So, in conclusion, neither of them are able to recall and explain the occurrences about what transpired.” Alphinaud chimed in, his finger curling beneath his chin in thought. “Nevertheless, that shall not be our main concern over your well-being.”

  
  


The raven-haired miqo'te turned to address the rest that stood around. “However, we shall not bombard Persephone, she has just awoken and is clearly shaken.”

“That I shall agree on. Let us find relief in the recovery of our dear warrior.” The Exarch gave me a reassuring smile, one in which I awkwardly returned. “We shall discuss what is necessary at a later date.”

I could not muster the energy to add to the conversation, my mind lacking the ability to process all with my waking. Falling back into the cot, I released a heavy sigh. Tears stung the corner of my eyes, silently falling as my gaze held the ceiling above me. Slowly but surely, the lot around me took their leave, taking the advice of the Exarch and Andromeda alike. Wishes to good health and a steady recovery were given from the twins and Ryne, the three parting together to carry on with any business they had this day. The Exarch conversed a bit with Andromeda before bidding a farewell of his own. Pulling a chirurgeon to the side, she was handed a glass of water. Proceeding in my direction, she left it on the side table. She stood silently for a moment before turning her attention to me, the miqo’te sitting at the cot’s edge once more. 

“Is there anything I may do for you at this moment?”

I remained silent, unsure of how to respond. I had no knowledge of what I needed, nor what I wanted - I felt hollow, without purpose. My mantle of Warrior was taken from me, for my persona was utterly shattered. No longer was I able to face the challenges before me. Whilst the First was free from the threat of the light, countless dangers still remained. The hungering light fell in taking the First, ceasing a rejoining unto the Source; however the light had wholly consumed me, claiming all that I was, all that I am. Caught up in that nightmare, I found comfort in believing I was dead, disregarding the reality in which could have been, the hope of mankind - the new warden of light; serving in the shackles of the Paragons as a bringer of destruction. Aye, how that seemed to be a suitable fate for the vain reflections given life by Hydaelyn - all according to _him_. Emet-Selch, the founding father of the Garlean Empire; the foundation of war and conflict within Eorzea built upon the deceiving motives of a god among men. A being whose hand was guided by hands of beings never before seen, but also bygone memory of a more pleasant time. The acquaintance in which we had made was different than between any of the other unsundered. The passion and pride in which carried his stories of the star prior, it seemed genuine. Though, he appeared enervated with his plight, or rather not entirely accepting of his current circumstance. However, I was in no position to draw conclusions of that degree, especially when I myself feel said way. I sympathize with him, in no way did I want to draw blood between us. Somehow, someway - I felt drawn to him, his being and essence gave me a sense of knowing, of solace; while that had been something in my time as the Warrior of both Light and Darkness, I had never known. He had answers to my inquiries, but only if I were to inquire upon the correct things. But now, mayhap there was a way in which we could resolve this conflict as allies rather than enemies, as we both rose as different souls from hell within the Tempest.

  
  
  
  


Andromeda’s hand reluctantly laced with mine, her touch drawing soft circles over my knuckles. Turning towards her, she had pulled me from my thoughts. I squeezed her hand tightly as the waterworks spun freely, a harsh sob racking my form, I could no longer conceal the anguish within me, I no longer wished to be the hero of mankind's tale, for I only wished to rest, to not be who I was. Curling into her and hiding my face with our hands, my emotions ran free, sobs and cries tearing into me. Her free hand ran over my head and through my hair, the affection was foreign, but her touch gave consolation. 

“Do you wish to speak your mind? You’ll always be allowed that comfort with me.”

I lifted my head, her hand parting from me as I pressed into the cot to sit up straight. Wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt, my hands fell to my lap as my gaze met hers Clearing my throat, I took in a sharpened breath.

“For me to be asleep for merely three moons, but in reality to be trapped within a plain of oblivion, of pure anguish for what felt akin to eternity; I thought I had died. I have no will to fight, to move forward. I am utterly torn with no way to progress. While the light had not claimed these lands, it had claimed me entirely, tearing me apart from the inside out both physically and mentally. As I am, I do feel I am myself, that I am no one and without purpose.”

I brought my knees to my chest, hugging them; showing such vulnerability troubled me, as the contrary had always been assumed of me; at least as a silent pledge as I accepted my role those few years ago. If I had insight to where I’d end up, my line of choices would differ altogether. Be that as it may, Andromeda was one of the notable few whom I could confide with in such ways, feeling no indignity in doing so; but also for the degree in which she understood my plight, for she was a child of light, a complete ancient with bindings to Hydaelyn. The woman had been one of the very few chosen, so is her word; it should only make sense, as it does to me in the very least.

“What did you see in this _plain of anguish_ as you described it?”

“I saw Amaurot...but not through my own eyes. It was as I myself was there, but I wasn’t...that’s not possible is it?”

“What is it you believe?”

“I-I well-” I sighed heavily, unsure of how to word my answer. She tilted her head awaiting my response.

“Take your time, Seph.”

Lowering my knees, I focused my sights on my hands in my lap, lost to thought. Any fragments of memory I did have I pondered upon, how it could’ve placed me where I am now. Looking back to Andromeda, I pursed my lips before I finally responded to her inquiry.

“The moment I first stood in that city, something within me stirred. The sight itself left me swayed, for it was astonishing whilst familiar all the same. My steps were not guided, instinct walked hand in hand with me through the endless array of streets. I knew where to go despite never once before setting foot there, at least not as I am now. Then, that one shade...Hy-Hythlodaeus? He referred to me as his _new old friend._ While much of this I did not think twice about then; now it fuels the notion, I may just not be who I think I am, though in that sense, I never did truly know.”

Andromeda softly hummed with the conclusion of my words, her brows furrowed in thought. She appeared to be contemplating rather than processing the divulgence she was given. My heartbeat was all I could hear within the silence between us; it pounded within my chest, ringing in my ears. I awaited eagerly for any form of a reply. Suddenly, she rose from her seat, making me gasp at her swift movement. She took a few steps before turning to me, her arms crossed over her chest.

“I have words which may ease you, if you shall have them. For I have an idea of some of the thoughts that privily trouble you.”

With my eyes widening slightly, I instinctively nodded in confirmation. Her gaze upon me sharpened as she returned to my side, her tone soft yet firm. “However, this is a discussion that is not to be held here. I shall give you some answers you seek, child; though it not my place to give any beyond a certain point. You are to seek out Emet-Selch if you wish for the knowledge proceeding what I am to give to you.”

“What could he possibly offer me in the terms of which you speak?”

“More than he and yourself were ever aware of.” If you are much inclined, I’ll have you brought to the Ocular around sunset, and there you shall find me.” The raven-haired miqo’te gave me a cheeky smile, her canines extenuating the warming grin. For one I was able to return the gesture, the woman earning herself a small laugh from me, how it felt to smile after all of today thus far. Her hand met my face tenderly, her grin softening as she sighed with relief. “There’s the Seph I know.” Pinching my chin and making my flinch, she laughed as she pulled her hand from me. “Do you perhaps fancy another visitor?”

“Aye, and who might that be?” Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I pressed my feet softly into the wood floor, stretching slightly. From head to toe I was stiff, fatigue gripping me tightly; my body was weakened immensely.

“The young oracle. I promised I would inspirit you enough so you may allow her to see you.”

I perked up from my lazed position once I heard the reply. Huffing, I nodded my head; there were very few I had the desire to be around at this point. However, I had grown beyond fond of Ryne, for I would always welcome her comfort and wisdom. “I assume she’s off some place awaiting the signal?”

Andromeda’s ears twitched happily, her lips tugging up into a smirk. “Precisely! Shall I fetch her?”

“Why not?” Content with my reply, Andromeda took her leave from Spagyrics with a lively step. Watching her get swallowed up within the crowds of the Exedra, my eyes scanned the faces of others currently residing within the plaza. Picking up the glass from the table, I took a sip. It was a brilliant clear day within Lakeland, thus the Crystaium was bustling with its inhabitants, all wanting to soak in the glorious sun. Seeing daytime once again brought easement to the darkened images which still laced my thoughts. The day was just beyond its peak, it would not be too long until I was meant to meet Andromeda; perhaps I’d have Ryne walk with me once we were finished. Sighing with content, I briefly made an effort to stand, though my efforts were for naught as I immediately fell back into the softened surface of the cot. Groaning at my failed efforts, I turned my sight back outside. For a brief second, within the various faces I caught the familiar sight of a Garlean’s third eye adorned with a white streak of hair; or so I thought. Squinting slightly, my eyes widened once the figure walked into view. It was indeed, Emet-Selch; in the flesh and among the people whom he was meant to abhor entirely. Yet, there he was, walking contently among them as if naught had existed prior. The sight was oddly heartening, but nevertheless off-putting considering our past.

  
  


_“You are to seek out Emet-Selch if you wish for the knowledge proceeding what I am to give to you.”_

Averting my gaze, Andromeda’s words rang in my mind, nauseating me. I simply could not place his significance to me. Previously an enemy, although no longer; the Ascian never quite carried himself as such, and perhaps that is what piqued my curiosity of the esteemed Emet-Selch. Looking up, my eyes scanned for him once more, though this time I caught his returning gaze. He halted his trek, eyes meeting mine directly. He was now facing my direction, his expression awestruck. His gaze seethed me, unsettling my nerves, he appeared just as troubled as his sight held me. As quickly as we caught one another, he tore his sight and briskly continued on, his form lost among the faces of all else. Shaking my head, I pinched my fore before groaning to myself.

“Seph!” Shifting my eyes to the source of the voice, my lips tugged up into a smile, now feeling a sudden rush of easement at the sight; it was Ryne. Andromeda remained back, allowing us the private time. Rapid steps guided her to me, her embrace greeting me first and foremost. She held me tightly, as if it were our final meeting. Returning the embrace, I held her as she did me. She pulled from me, taking a seat beside me. Lifting my hands from her lap, she held them tightly, her gaze meeting mine with a solemn smile. “How are you? Even if it may be silly to ask.”

I pushed myself to smile for her, to give the impression that all was satisfactory. However, in the back of my head, I knew it was futile to hide it. “I’ve been far better, though I do not wish to give burden to you.”

Her smile fell into a frown, her eyes now downcast as silence took us for a mere moment. “I pray that you do not think you’re alone in all of this. I will not ask what burdens you now, please just know I am here, as I do not wish for you to be in any such pain. I may only know of what you’ve experienced; and I deeply appreciate all you have done here on the First, however do not let it consume you, step back from it all if you must, we shall all be her awaiting your return patiently.”

“Ryne...I-I..thank you.” She had left me speechless, her empathy and compassion had known no bounds. I leaned in to place a kiss at her temple, the gentle affection bringing a tint of pink to her cheeks, along with a complementing grin. “You truly have a heart of gold, you do know that, yes?” Her level of fluster only grew with my flattery, a nervous laugh leaving her. Truly, I did not know what I would do without the girl at times, for she was a light in my shrouding darkness. We both scooted further back upon the cot so we may both rest more comfortably as we spoke. “Now, enough focus on me, let us turn that focus to something a bit more lively. Enlighten me of what I have missed over the course of time I laid resting.”

“Anything in particular you’d like to know?”

“Let’s begin with what you’ve been up to.” I shifted myself so I may sit with my legs crossed facing Ryne, I watched her intently as she pondered upon a response.

“At the beginning, my curiosity of what laid beyond the wall of light in Amh Araeng drove me to venture beyond it with Thancred and Urianger, the Empty as most locals seemed to call it.”

“Did you encounter anything?”

“Most of the journey was guided with barren wastelands for malms in every direction. However, what we did discover was astonishing. A gargantuan entity resided in a crater, Urianger coming to the conclusion that it was the first sin eater and the instigator of the flood. Though with discussion, a theory was proposed that it may be able to reverse the damage done to the land. We just have not pursued that venture as of yet; since there were other matters to attend to.”

“Was that the presence that you sensed?” 

“Yes, and with the discovery it only stirs my curiosity more so.”

“And shall I assume you would like me there once you do pursue this venture?” A smirk pulled at my lips, knowing precisely what her answer would be. She fiddled with her fingers a bit before giving me an answer.

“Once you rise up to good health again, I’d love to go on this journey with you, if you would indulge me.”

“While I am not able to promise to be in tip-top shape, I will say I shall put it higher in my list.”

“I understand, Seph.” Her gaze fell to her hands, a soft hum radiated from her, she appeared to be contemplating. With her side eyeing me, I tilted my head in confusion.

“What are you thinking about?”

“I- uhm, nothing of importance. A-Ah, I’ve almost forgotten.” I watched as she pulled her sleeve up slightly to remove a bracelet from her wrist. “I made this for you.” Extending her hands towards me, I blinked dumbstruck. Leaning forward, I took the laced bracelet from her, taking it between my fingers. Running my touch over the ribbed weaving, I looked to Ryne who had an expression of doubt as she watched me. “Do you like it?” Her tone was noticeably uncertain, despite me giving no reason for her to doubt her craftsmanship. The thread itself was blue for it was my favorite color; and it was all intricately laced together entirely. Slipping it over my hand and tightening it at my wrist, I held it up and examined it with a smile. “It’s lovely.” With my words, the girl beamed in delight, pleased with my response to her gift.

“I noticed that you always wore others akin to that, but it appeared that you had lost them; so I decided to make one for you myself.”

“I will make sure not to misplace this one then. You have my word.”

“I also want it to be a reminder once you all eventually depart from the First.”

I frowned, that revelation had not quite crossed my mind as of yet. Taking her hand in mine once more, I squeezed it softly, causing her to face me.

“That will not come soon; besides, you’ll always be stuck with me, since I may travel at will - and for that, you’ll also always have a connection to all the others." Lifting my hand, with a single digit, I poked her nose gently, making her gasp and blink with confusion. “We shall always have each other.” The smile that replaced her frown was soul-stirring, it warmed my heart so.

A chirurgeon pushing a wheelchair along had approached us, pulling our attention from one another. So, Andromeda sought me out sooner than expected. My abdomen twisted with a sense of foreboding, I still lacked any idea of what to expect from her.

“My apologies for the interruption, Warrior; but she has sent for you.”

Exhaling sharply, I scooted to the end of the cot. Quickly glancing at Ryne, she appeared concerned,

“I was told she’d send for me come sunset.” The chirurgeon’s eyes only sharpened upon me. Shaking my head, I decided to go along with her summoning. Attempting to stand once again, I pushed myself up entirely, putting full weight on my feet, the moment I fully stood, my legs buckled under me, taking me to the floor. Catching my own fall, both the chirurgeon and Ryne were at my side almost instantly. I let my forehead settle against the wood floor and my body go limp; I could not bear how weak I was, it only fueled my grief. Voices only rang in my mind, I couldn’t focus on anything around me as harrowing echoes of the lost tore into my thoughts. My vision went blurry. Leaden dolor weighed on me, pushing me down ever deeper into its pit of torment.

_“No fight left to fight...no life left to live.”_

Widening my eyes, tears stung their corners. I felt paralyzed in both fear and confusion. What was happening to me?

_“...Weary Wanderer.”_

Feeling as I was lifted up into the chair, my gaze rested downcast in my lap as the chirurgeon attempted to situate me comfortably. Looking up, my eyes met theirs, their lips moving but sound completely absent. My eyes darted rapidly around my surroundings. All I could hear was **his** voice and all that had still plagued me. I was laced with fear but I knew naught for what reason. My breath failed me as I brought my hands to my pounding head. I held my eyes shut, prepared to scream. How did I come to completely shatter?

_“Persephone, come back to me.”_

Ryne held my face, her aether easing mine in which had grown irate. Pulling me back to reality, I struggled to catch my breath, each exhale shaky as the next. Opening my eyes, I met her blue ones. Minute tears fell freely, I was shaking like a leaf. Leaning into the chair, I sighed heavily as I grasped the arm rests tightly, my nails digging into them.

“I-I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened.” I attempted to calm myself, taking a deep breath and loosening my grip on the chair. Bringing my hands to my fore, I leaned forward, now perched in my lap. Ryne’s hand gently traced up and down my back, her fingers drawing soft circles. Picking myself up, I looked to Ryne. “I’m sorry.” My words left barely above a whisper.

“Are you certain you are well enough to meet with Lady Andromeda? I’m sure she’ll understand.”

Turning to the chirurgeon currently kneeling at my side, irritation welled up within me. “I’m fine; I still wish to meet with her.”

“In your state-”

“I shall not have this decided for me!” I practically growled at the chirurgeon. A sharp scowl held my expression, prompting them to rise from their position, now looking upon me disheartened.

“I’ll take her to the Ocular, you needn’t worry.” Ryne’s gaze had met mine, her hand held over my tightly balled fists. Turning from them both, I merely huffed in annoyance.

Drowning out their conversation, I permitted my mind to drift a bit. I made an effort to recall all that occurred in the Tempest; in Amaurot. It was as the pages pertaining to said events were torn from their tome; almost as if I wasn’t meant to know. All I desired to know is how I returned alive, absent of light; and Emet-Selch untempered. Had we fought? All that was known is we had been through hell. However, _neither_ of those involved could recall. The part of Andromeda’s elucidation which perplexed me most was the mention of my soul, how it seemed to burn as bright as it did with the presence of light. Albeit, the light was absent, and a soul’s essence that burned brighter was meant to be more dense; just as the comparison of the souls on the First to those of the Source. These were bits in which did not come together coherently for me; perhaps Andromeda would be able to fill in the blanks.

Torn from my ponderance, I noticed I had begun to be pushed. Ryne guided us to the steps leading up to the Ocular, our presence tearing the focus of those within the Exedra. Shamefully, I looked to my lap, refusing to acknowledge any around us. Fiddling with my hands once we met the base of the steps, I looked up to see Andromeda at the top. The pit of foreboding within my abdomen only swelled. She looked upon us, completely toneless. Watching her sharply, she swiped the air with her hand, a portion of the stairs folding into themselves, a ramp forming. At times did I forget who she was and the magic she wielded. Once her manipulative magicks concluded, Ryne guided us to the ramp and slowly began to push me up. Glancing at Ryne for a moment, my first thought was that it would've been difficult to get up with the steepness, she didn’t seem to struggle. With our ascension, my heart beat within my chest more rapidly.

“May I give you some foresight before we part?”

I only gave the girl a hum as retort to her inquiry.

“Confide in Emet-Selch, you are not alone in your struggle.”

Nearly choking on my own breath, I was overcome with nausea. Now at the peak of the stairs, Andromeda stood before us. She quietly thanked Ryne before sending her on her way. The girl hastily proceeded with her trek down. Turning back to me once she met the bottom, she gave me a wave of farewell. I returned one all too sheepishly before giving my focus to Andromeda who now stood behind me and was now the one to push me. Silently signaling the gatekeeper, the towering doors were opened allowing us to enter. Darkness claimed us we passed through the frame. The doors fell shut with a harrowing creek that echoed heavily within the hall. The ambiance of the tower slowly claimed those echoes. Rays of blue had begun illuminating the hall, trails of crystalline sapphire lighting our path to the heart of the tower; the Ocular. Despite its serene appearance, the air was utterly eldritch. The pit of foreboding claimed me so. All I was able to hear was the beat of my heart and the click of the miqo’te’s heels against the floor.

“Ease you aether child, you have naught to worry about.”

  
  



End file.
